If You Want Me To Go
by TsutsuiKimihiro
Summary: Mild shonen-ai. Kaga/Tsutsui. Complete.
1. You broke my glasses

Disclaimer: I hereby "disclaim" Hikaru no Go. If I did own it, why would I be writing fanfics for my own manga?! Sort of defeats the purpose you know…Anyway, I don't own it, but I do own a streak of sarcasm the size of the western hemisphere. This fic is SHONEN AI. That means boy+boy. If you have a problem with that, no one is forcing you to read this. It's called the back button. You have been warned, no da. 

It's sort of the sequel to my very short story "Closet Confessions" but it can stand by itself, or even as a prequel.

" If you want me to go…" By Tsutsui Kimihiro

Kimihiro sighed exasperatedly and fell back against the firm mattress of his bed. He rolled over, closing his eyes, but just as he was dozing off, he remembered his glasses. The words of his over-cautious mother echoed in his mind 'Don't sleep with your glasses on dear, you'll break them' groaning he turned back over and pulled them off. Folding the legs, he sarcastically tossed them across the room, meaning to make it into the laundry basket but missing by at least a foot and a half and landing on the floor with a stomach wrenching 'thump'. He winced and let his head sink into a pillow. It almost muffled the sound of a gentle tapping against his window. He sat up, now wide awake. Every few seconds there was a meticulous plink against the glass. He slid off the bed and walked slowly toward the window. Peering out he saw a familiar figure, shadowed in darkness standing below his window with a handful of pebbles. He tried to remain stoic but it was hard to fight the grin that was spreading across his face as he unlocked the window and pushed it open with two hands.

" Oi, Tsutsui!" Kaga whispered loudly, smiling broadly. Tsutsui leaned against the window frame and yawned, looking down, " I'm coming up." Tsutsui had to fight off a laugh as he watched the red-head scurry up the tree in his back yard and climb quickly onto the roof. He disappeared for a moment and Tsutsui could hear a gentle thump above him. Kaga was making his way over to his window now. He moved to let Kaga climb in and watched him sprawl out on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

" Wouldn't a door have been easier?" Tsutsui asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kaga turned his head,

" Yeah, you should put one on the roof. I didn't want to wake up your folks." His chest rose heavily for a few more minutes.

" Don't worry about it. My mom went out of town…" Tsutsui's thoughts drawled off as he found himself entranced with watching Kaga, just lying there on the floor. His hair was fanned out around him, like a painted halo. He blushed and turned away suddenly. Kaga grinned and sat up, pleased with the reaction he'd gotten from the dark haired boy, " What do you want anyway?" Kaga's grin disappeared.

" I dunno. You didn't seem so good at school today. I thought maybe something was wrong," He stood up and stuck one leg out the open window, " But if you don't want me here…" Tsutsui turned.

" T-that's not it!" Kaga pulled his leg back in, " It's nothing, really." Tsutsui raked a hand through his hair and looked down. Kaga smiled and stood behind him, letting his hands fall gently on Tsutsui's hips and inhaling the scent of his hair. He sighed happily.

" I won't leave unless you tell me to." Tsutsui's heart broke with happiness and angst at the same time. He leaned back against Kaga's chest, letting the taller boy wrap his arms around him and feeling his warm breath against his skin. Kaga felt him heavily in his arms and his even breaths. He bent down and blew into his ear, sending shivers down Tsutsui's spine. He arched his back. Kaga took this opportunity to let his lips fall gently onto the back of Tsutsui's neck, his hands slowly making their way underneath his shirt. Tsutsui turned around to face Kaga and their lips met at once, hungrily grasping each other. They almost didn't hear Kaga's cell phone when it began to ring the theme song to Star Wars. Kaga pulled away from Tsutsui, gently biting his bottom lip. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and pushed the answer button.

" TETSUO?? Where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is??!" Kaga sighed and mouthed the word 'mom' to Tsutsui, who nodded, sighing. 

" Mom??" He said, " Mom? I'm staying at a friends house," Kaga paused, " Yeah, uh huh. We were studying after school and lost track of the time-" Tsutsui raised an eyebrow, half wondering what Kaga really had been doing after school. Kaga rolled his eyes and sat down on Tsutsui's bed, rubbing his forehead. Tsutsui grinned evilly and decided to have a little fun. Kaga was trying painstakingly to barter with his mother when he glanced up and saw a mischievous glint in Tsutsui's eyes. He began to slowly unbutton Kaga's shirt, letting his lips graze the shougi master's throat, " M-mom, really. It's…fine…" He said, stifling a moan that longed to escape, would this phone call ever end? He wondered as Tsutsui pushed his shirt off, hands tracing the contours of his bare chest until they fell to the zipper of Kaga's pants. Kaga fought to keep his voice even, " Ah, yeah. Tsutsui KimiHIRO-" He gasped, grabbing the back of Tsutsui's head and grasping his hair.

" Are you sure? What about your pajamas? And won't you need a toothbrush??" She screeched into his ear. Kaga tilted the phone, afraid of the friction and static caused by his deep breaths.

" I…don't think…you need to worry…" His voice faltered. Finally his mother relented, telling him to behave and keep out of trouble. He had barely pressed the hang up button when the phone slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, " Kimihiro…" Tsutsui smiled to himself.

Kaga moaned loudly as he released and Tsutsui thanked god that his mother wasn't home. He rose and sat on Kaga's lap. Kaga's breaths were jagged as he pulled the smaller boy tightly to his body, holding him until his chest rose evenly again. Tsutsui ran his fingers along the side of Kaga's neck. His eyes were glazed and expressionless. Kaga fell back onto the bed with his arms still encircling Tsutsui. He closed his eyes and let sleep engulf him.

Kimihiro watched as Kaga dozed off beside him, his clothes strewn across his bedroom floor and the window still open. He pressed his forehead against Kaga's and lay there, thinking until he fell asleep.

They awoke the next morning to the sound of Kaga's phone. Tsutsui groaned and rolled over as Kaga sat up, reaching blindly over the side of the bed, feeling for it. Finally his hand enclosed around the phone and his fingers automatically found the answer key.

" Yo…" He said sleepily. He laid down, lazily putting an arm around Tsutsui. He groaned, " It's six o-clock in the damn morning…someone else is going to have to do it…yeah, Touga is fine. Whatever…" He hung up, pressing the power button and throwing the phone across the room. He didn't care where it ended up until he heard a small 'plink' Tsutsui sat up quickly.

" You…broke my glasses…" He said. Kaga blinked.

" So I did…" 

That's all for now. ^^ If you can't figure out what Tsutsui was doing while Kaga was on the phone with his mom, just use your imagination. 


	2. Let's go to Shikoku!

Yay! Chapter two! This chapter was so much fun to write…hope you like it. I kind of go off into a spin at the end, I probably won't do that in the future. By the way, I don't own Hikaru No Go. If you think I do, see a psychologist, not a psychiatrist. You need drugs.

"You…broke my glasses…" Tsutsui said softly, half dazed.

"So I did…" Kaga sweat dropped, Tsutsui sat there blinking, until finally the realization of the situation hit him.

" YOU BAKA!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT MY GLASSES?? I CAN'T SEE A FOOT IN FRONT OF ME! WHAT IS MY MOM GOING TO SAY? WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO UNTIL SHE GETS BACK??" Kaga winced. He hadn't meant to break the kid's glasses, what the hell were they doing there on the floor anyway? " Oh my gosh, this is bad. This is so bad. I am so screwed. 'Oh hi mom, my glasses? Oh yeah, my boyfriend threw his cell phone and well, I know how you always say, don't throw things in the house, put your glasses on the nightstand, no company if I don't approve first…heh heh…" Tsutsui laughed. Kaga concluded that this was not a good laugh, it was more like the laugh of someone who has lost their mind.

" Just relax, I have an idea," Tsutsui held his head in his hands, muttering to himself, " My second uncle on my father's side of the family is an optometrist. I'll just ask him to do me this favor. We can go out there, he'll examine your eyes, and then make you a pair of glasses, " Tsutsui looked up.

" Where does he live?"

" …Shikoku…" 

" WHAT?? That's more than 300 kilometers from here!" (AN-It's about 200 miles from Tokyo, probably a bit more than that, but it's on a separate island) 

" I know, but at least I didn't say Kyushu right? Besides, you need your glasses don't you?" He slid off of the bed and walked over to where the glasses lay. Bending over, he picked up the broken frames and examined them. One of the lens was totally broken. Pieces of glass fell out when he moved them. The other lens was just scratched. He finished poking out the broken lens. The frames were fine. That was good. He handed them to Tsutsui, who was sitting on the bed, " When are your parents coming back?" 

" My mom will be back at the end of this week," He said reluctantly.

" And your father?" 

" They're divorced." Kaga nodded.

" I'll call the school from your house and pretend to be your mom. I'll say your going on a trip, which is true right?" He narrowed his eyes, " But you have to think of something to tell your mom," Tsutsui sighed. He tried to think, which was worse, having to tell his mom that he'd broken his five hundred dollar glasses, or waking up tomorrow morning in Shikoku-he wasn't even about to think about what would happen if he was caught.

" I'll tell her that I got lonely and went to stay with a friend. She won't be happy, but I guess it's better than telling her about my glasses…" Kaga grinned and walked over to Tsutsui's book shelf. He pulled down a large world atlas. Opening it to a map of Japan, he looked down at it solemnly.

" Ok, we'll take Tokyo to Nagoya to Kyoto to Osaka by train. After that we'll take a boat to Shikoku. My uncle lives in Kochi. Today is Sunday. If we leave tonight, we can be there by noon tomorrow, see my uncle on Tuesday, leave Wednesday and be back that night. Since you're telling your mom that you're staying with a friend, I'll say the same thing. I don't think my uncle would rat us out," He picked up his cell phone. It was perfectly fine, not even a scratch, " I'll call him to let him know we're coming. Afterwards, you call your mom from this phone, and I'll call the school from yours. Give her my cell number because she'll probably want to check on you." Tsutsui narrowed his eyes, although it didn't help. Everything was blurry. Kaga was just a hazy shape before him. 

" Kaga…"The auburn haired boy smiled.

" Can't you at least call me by my first name?! We've only known each other six years!"

" Tetsuo…"

" Yes, Kimihiro?" 

" How do you expect us to pay for this? Transportation, food, my glasses…" He closed his eyes, " And what excuse are you going to give the school for us being gone four days?" Kaga nodded.

" Don't worry about expenses, I'll talk care of it. I've been saving up for a little vacation anyway, and I hear Shikoku is real nice this time of year. Our homeroom teacher owes me a favor anyway, and I'm sure if we explain the situation to him, me breaking your glasses and all, he'll do whatever I tell him."

" Y-you're talking about blackmail!" Tsutsui said exasperatedly. Kaga grinned and leaned over him, pressing their noses together. Tsutsui's pulse quickened. His eyes were still closed, if he opened them now…

" That's true…" He wondered if Tsutsui opened his eyes now, would he be able to see him? They were so close. Tsutsui's eyes remained shut, " But do you want to go or not?" He let his left cheek brush against Tsutsui's, enjoying the feeling of the smaller boy shudder beneath him, " If you don't want to go, just say so," Tsutsui sighed.

" Call then." Kaga grinned broadly and stood back, dialing the number on his phone. Tsutsui laid back down on the bed, pulling the blanket around him. He heard Kaga greet someone on the phone.

" Uncle? This is Tetsuo-no-TETSUO… T-E-T-S-U-O… No, not 'Setsuo,' TETSUO… Yeah… No, I'm in high school now… elementary school?! " He sighed and glanced over at Tsutsui, " I was wondering if you could do a favor for a friend of mine… No-not 'flavor'- FAVOR… Yes, favor. I accidently broke his-" Kaga paused, " Yes, I plan on leaving tonight. Could you please fix his glasses? His mother is going to kill him and he can't see without them, so I thought maybe you could-" Tsutsui turned over and looked up at Kaga, " Really? Thanks!… Uh huh, we're leaving tonight by train… No-we're staying in a hotel…yeah, vacation. Thanks anyway though…oh yeah sure. I'll pick some up on our way to the metro. Right, well, see you in the morning…bye," He hung up and gave Tsutsui the thumbs up sign, " See? No problem. Now I just have to call the train station and get tickets and make reservations at a hotel. Do you have a phonebook?" Tsutsui nodded.

" It's downstairs on the bookshelf, in the living room," He sat up, " Give me your phone," Kaga nodded and handed him the cell phone, " By the way, your battery is almost dead," He dialed his mom's cell phone number and after a few rings, heard the click of her picking up.

" Hello? Tsutsui Aoki speaking,"

" Mom? It's me, Kimihiro,"

" Kimihiro? How are you? Are you eating well? Taking your allergy medicine?"

" Yes Mom…"

" Are you staying out of the cold dear? You know how easily you catch a virus…"

" It's may Mom. It's 90 degrees outside," 

" Just the same Kimihiro, now, what did you need?" He paused. He'd hardly ever lied to his mother before, and never something so…serious, 

" I wanted to tell you that I'm going to stay at a friends this week," Tsutsui took a deep breath, " He invited me over and I think that would be better than staying alone,"

" That's a lovely idea, Kimi!" He groaned inwardly. He hated it when his mother called him 'Kimi.' " He's a responsible boy isn't he? I don't want you to get into any trouble…"

" Yes mom, he's responsible, " He bit his lip, " About as responsible as they come, I guess,"

Well, how did you like chapter two? I did research for this chapter, but being a stupid American, it may not be totally accurate. I was looking at an atlas and trying to figure out a route to Shikoku, and picking an average sized city for Kaga's uncle to live in, then trying to figure out how much of a distance that was using the little measuring square thingy. Since American's are like the only country that uses miles to measure distance, I had to convert the miles into kilometers. The only thing is when Tsutsui says " It's 90 degrees outside" It's supposed to be celcius but I didn't know what 90 Fahrenheit was in celcius. Their wasn't a lot of romance in this chapter, or really in the first one, but expect more in the future. I wanted to establish a plot first. This is my first fic that's more than a one shot, and actually, this story started off as one…but I got good feedback so I decided to continue with it. Oh yeah, I know that it would be really hard to break a pair of glasses by throwing a cell phone across a room at them, but that's why this is fiction, and glasses do tend to break in stupid situations. One time in class I set my glasses down on my desk and this guy in front of me picked up his book bag and concluded to set it down on my desk, totally warping the shape of my frames. It sucked because I didn't have a warranty on them and glasses really are that expensive, depending on your frames. Cheap glasses are like, ninety dollars without a warranty.


	3. A very small amount of snow

Welcome to chapter three! I don't own Hikaru No Go, but if I did, I'd kick ass wouldn't I? Heh heh. This being the third installment of Kaga and Tsutsui's adventure to Shikoku, Japan and to the city of Kochi. Enjoy! Oh yeah, I forgot to say this last time, if you are the kind of person who reads stories and doesn't review, you are seriously hurting authors. It doesn't take that long to hit "submit review" type your name and write a few encouraging comments plus it makes us want to write more. We live on feedback.

Chapter Three:

Tsutsui groped around his room. It was a dizzying haze blurred colors. He was looking for a phonebook. Kaga was downstairs, on the line with their homeroom teacher. Why he had the teacher's home phone number was beyond him, but Kaga had asked him to find a phonebook. _Phonebook…phonebook_…it was easier said than done. All the black books looked the same to him. He started taking them off the shelf and made a pile on the floor. One was thicker and heavier than the others, which must be the phonebook for this area of Tokyo. It wouldn't help them find numbers in Shikoku, but it would at least give them a number to call to get information. He picked it up and stood. He didn't really dare walk downstairs, lest he fall and kill himself. It was best to stay put until Kaga got back. Meanwhile he tried to remember life without his glasses. He couldn't, no matter how far back he searched. He knew that he'd gotten stronger prescriptions, but he'd never broken his glasses before. Tsutsui couldn't really do anything without them. It wasn't even good for him to stay by himself, since he was legally blind without them.

" I probably will be blind by the time I'm middle aged…" He said to himself out loud. Tsutsui had never thought about it before, but it was probably true. He wiped away a single tear from his eyes and sat down on the bed. Why hadn't he thought about it? Of course-because he'd never felt so handicapped. He shrugged and closed his eyes. It gave him a headache to keep them open for more than a few minutes, but he figured that that would go away after a day or so.

Kaga stood in the doorframe, unnoticed by Tsutsui. He frowned and stared at the dark-haired boy. He hadn't gotten dressed yet and was still in a t-shirt and boxers. Kaga had put on the clothes from the day before, his school uniform. They would stop by his house on the way to the metro for clothes and money.

" Kimihiro…" Tsutsui's face shot up. He blushed heavily, had Kaga heard him? He decided to let it pass.

" Ka-Tetsuo, what did the teacher say?" He asked quickly. Tsutsui wondered if Kaga was grinning, but knew that he was when he answered him.

" It's fine. He'll tell our other teachers and make sure nobody calls your mother. No prob," He saw the phonebook in Tsutsui's hands and walked over toward him, " I'll call directory and get us a hotel room for the next two days. I figure that we should have a good time after all, since we're going all this way," Kaga studied Tsutsui's face. It was stoic and his eyes were glazed, staring past him into space.

" Are you sure about this? I feel like I'm inconveniencing you," Tsutsui said, frowning.

" Don't be an idiot. I broke your glasses remember? Besides," He leaned over Tsutsui and whispered in his ear, " You can make it up to me…other ways…" Kaga gently bit Tsutsui's ear lobe, sending waves of electricity down the smaller boy's spine. He closed his eyes and felt Kaga slowly lift his shirt up over his head and toss it absently to the floor, running his hands over Tsutsui's back and in haling his essence. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Kaga pulled away and tossed a shirt and a pair of slacks into Tsutsui's lap, " If we want to leave tonight, we're gonna have a busy day. Get dressed and I'll make you breakfast," He smiled. Tsutsui ran his hands over the cloth of the shirt. He pulled it over his head. Tsutsui knew that it was black and white striped. It was weird, because he hadn't worn it in at least a year. Surprisingly it still fit all right. He stood and pulled the jeans on, oblivious to what pair of his jeans it was. He didn't care anyway. Kaga watched him dress and picked up a comb, surprising Tsutsui by coming up behind him and running it through his hair. He smiled and leaned back against the taller boy, this time taking Kaga by surprise. He found that it felt really good to have someone brush your hair.

" Do you really think we can pull this off?" He asked quietly, leaning his head back against Kaga's chest.

" Of course!"

Breakfast was surprisingly edible, actually good. Kaga wasn't too bad of a cook. He silently chewed on a piece of toast, listening to Kaga on the telephone with a hotel clerk in Kochi, making reservations. He heard him ask for the first available single room, and imagined the clerk telling him that they had plenty of rooms available since it wasn't tourist season, and what the weekly rates were. Kaga smiled at Tsutsui, although Tsutsui couldn't tell, and said goodbye to the man, hanging up the phone.

" We got a great deal. Now we just have to pack and stop by my house. We can take the metro to the train station."

" What are you going to tell your mother?" Tsutsui asked, looking in Kaga's direction.

" I'll just say, I'm going to Shikoku, see you Friday, and leave before she can argue," He grinned. Tsutsui rolled his eyes.

" Ok, what time are we leaving?" He asked, setting the half eaten toast down on his plate.

" We need to take the 9:20 subway to the train station. Ours leaves at 10:00. It's a five hour trip, then a boat ride," He set a map down on the table, " I'm looking forward to it, though tonight will probably be hell. It'll be fun," Tsutsui smiled absently. It was almost noon now. 

" I guess I should start packing then," He said, pushing his chair back from the table with his legs and standing. Kaga nodded and gently took his arm, leading him back up the stairs.

Kaga threw various clothes into an open duffel bag quickly. His mother yelled at him from the bottom of the stairs, pausing every so often to say something comforting to Tsutsui.

" TETSUO!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'I'M GOING TO SHIKOKU, SEE YOU IN FOUR DAYS'?!" She turned to Tsutsui, who smiled weakly, " Oh dear, you poor thing. I know my brother-in-law will fix you right up," She patted him on the head, " DAMNIT TETSUO, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I DESERVE A LITTLE RESPECT!" Kaga rolled his eyes and zipped up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He walked out into the hallway.

" JESUS CHRIST MOM! IT'S ONLY FOUR DAYS!" He walked downstairs. His mom growled at him.

" NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, I FEED YOU, PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR UNGRATEFUL HEAD, AND THIS IS THE KIND OF THANKS I GET IN RETURN FOR MY SEVENTEEN YEARS OF PURE KINDNESS?!" She clenched her fists. Tsutsui thought he saw her auburn hair actually flaring out around her head.

" KINDNESS? MORE LIKE SEVENTEEN YEARS OF PURE HELL YOU-" She took a swing at him which Kaga easily ducked. No wonder he's so agile...Tsutsui thought to himself. It was bewildering. What kind of relationship was this between a mother and son? He grabbed Tsutsui's arm and ran toward the door, " BYE MOM!" She ran after him.

" Wait Tetsuo! Here's my checkbook, have a good time!" She smiled and grabbed Tsutsui, pulling him into a bone-cracking hug, " It was nice meeting you Kimihiro! Come back soon! WHEN MY SON ISN'T BEING SUCH A HORSE ASS." She yelled at him. Kaga took the checkbook and nodded.

" Right-O Mom. See you at the end of the week," He grabbed Tsutsui back and walked outside to where the cab was waiting for them. (A.N. I love the relationship between Kaga and his mother.^^) 

It was dark when they reached the station. Kaga put a pair of dark sunglasses on Tsutsui, so people would get the idea if he ran into them or something. He helped him out of the cab and felt Tsutsui grasp his arm tightly. In the dark, he could barely see anything other than the gentle glow of streetlamps. Kaga led him to the Metro entrance and they slowly walked down the subway steps. The tunnel was crowded with people heading home from work and Tsutsui gripped Kaga's arm tighter. They made the way to their car and boarded. It was tightly packed and Tsutsui moved closer to Kaga until they were facing each other, a few inches between them. More people boarded and Tsutsui leaned against the taller boy, resting his cheek on Kaga's chest as the subway car began to move. Such public displays of affection were strange for them, but no one would notice in the crowded car anyway, and besides, he was tired. It had been a long day. Kaga sighed and put his hand in the small of Tsutsui's back, resting it there. People pushed against them on all sides. After about twenty minutes, he heard the announcement for their stop. People pushed toward the doors and Tsutsui stirred. He'd dozed a bit. Kaga took his arm and they made their way to the exit.

" The train station isn't to far from here, just a few blocks," Tsutsui nodded. They walked briskly in the cold night air. Tsutsui pulled his coat around him tightly. Somewhere, people were turning in for the night. A few walked past them on the sidewalk, and cars drove by. Kaga suddenly paused, " It's snowing," He said quietly. Tsutsui looked up. To him, it just felt like a light drizzle. He couldn't see the snowflakes that Kaga could, coming down slowly around them. Cars turned on their windshield wipers and the passerbys muttered curses to the weather. A few of the wise opened up umbrellas while the others hurried along, hoping that it didn't get any worse, " I didn't bring an umbrella…" Kaga muttered.

" It's ok, it's only a few blocks. Let's go," Tsutsui pulled on Kaga's sleeve. Kaga nodded.

" Uh huh," They walked faster. After a few minutes however, the light flakes stopped, leaving only damp streets, sidewalks and people. 

Wow, chapter two and three in the same day. I'm enjoying writing this so far. Oh yeah, in the last chapter, when Tsutsui tells his mom that it's ninety degrees, he's obviously exaggerating. Summer doesn't come until July-August in Japan, so in May it's still pretty cool outside. Review Review Review.


	4. Ok Tsutsui, can we say Paranoid?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru No Go, but if I did…:P 

Kaga yawned. Tsutsui leaned heavily on his shoulder, half asleep, as the sun rose over Shikoku in the city of Kochi. Their bus roared along as cars passed them, people on their way to and from work. Kaga looked over at Tsutsui, his eyes were closed and he looked asleep, but Tsutsui has kept his eyes closed for a lot of this trip so it was hard to tell.

" Kimihiro?" He nudged him gently and Tsutsui let out a small 'hm?' " We're almost there."

" Hm," He nodded, sitting up. He stretched his arms and looked around. There were only a few passengers. The bus slowly came to a halt and they rose, getting their luggage out of the overhead apartments and making their way toward the doors. Tsutsui walked behind, with his hand in the small of Kaga's back. 

They checked into the hotel and decided to take a nap. It was tiring to travel all night. Kaga pulled off his shirt and lay down on the bed, almost instantly asleep. Tsutsui smiled as he heard Kaga snoring lightly. He sighed and lay down next to him, resting his head on Kaga's shoulder. Tsutsui wondered if Kaga was dreaming, and if so, what was he dreaming about. He threw one arm around Kaga's chest. There was a racing feeling in him, the fear of getting caught. It was almost dangerous to think about it, but a part of him wondered what his punishment would be if he was caught. Grounding? That was too simple. Disembowelment seemed closer to what would really happen. Someone suddenly hit the wall in the room next door to them. Tsutsui sat up quickly. It hadn't been just a "thud"-it was weightier than that. He turned around and put his ear to the wall, kneeling on the bed. He quieted his breathing and let his hand fall slowly to the space between Kaga's eyes. He squeezed the top of his nose, his sinus, to quiet his snoring and listened. It was quiet-WHAM-something hit the wall, full force. Tsutsui felt it vibrate against his cheek and pulled back suddenly. He let go of Kaga and almost fell off the bed in a scramble away from the wall. What should he do? Should he wake up Kaga? No this was probably nothing. Nether the less, he picked up the telephone and felt for the indented middle number. He let one hand fall to the dresser where the phone sat, his fingers searching for a piece of thick paper-a room service directory. There wasn't one. He felt around the phone, there should be an office number somewhere, he thought to himself. Finally he found it, above the keypad in raised numbers. Slowly he dialed the telephone number and waited patiently for someone to pick up at the front desk,

" Hello…Yes, I'd like to report a loud noise in the room next door-yes, I'll hold…" He waited a few minutes, after a while, the clerk came back on the line, " I'm in room number 116. Yes, thank you," Tsutsui hang up the phone. He sat down on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes he heard someone walk by their room and knock on the door in room number 118. He crawled toward the wall to listen, someone was talking, he strained to hear them but it was nothing more than a muttering to him. Suddenly the phone rang. Tsutsui jumped, immediately feeling stupid for getting so worked up over something so idiotic. He slid off the bed and picked up the phone, "Hello?" He asked. No one answered, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Tsutsui asked again. There was no answer, just silence. He angrily hung up the phone. It was probably the clerk, trying to freak him out for being such a sissy. He frowned and turned back toward the bed, when suddenly the phone rang again. Quickly, he picked it up, " Hello?!" There was silence, " Who is this?" When no one answered, he slammed the phone back down on the receiver. Almost immediately it rang again. He picked it up, "Who the hell is this?!" He yelled. No one answered him; he hung up for the third time. The phone rang again. " Why is this happening?!" He said to himself. Suddenly he heard a small laugh from the bed. He turned, " Kaga!"

Kaga was lying down, with his cell phone in one hand at his side. Obviously he had been calling the room and holding his hand over the mouthpiece. Every time Tsutsui hang up, it automatically called him back. Tsutsui clenched his fists,

" Kaga!!" Kaga sat up, smiling.

" Sorry, 'hiro. I couldn't resist," He laughed. Tsutsui lunged blindly at him. Kaga laughed and gently pushed him backwards onto the bed, pinning him on his back easily, " You should have seen your face!" Tsutsui frowned and tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful. Kaga yawned and leaned over him, strands of his red-brown hair fell onto Tsutsui's cheek as Kaga slowly and painfully kissed Tsutsui's neck. Tsutsui pulled up suddenly, breaking Kaga's grasp on his shoulders. Kaga was kneeling between his legs, their faces even. Tsutsui blushed as he felt Kaga's hand cupping his chin, pulling Tsutsui's face closer to his own. Tsutsui tilted his head and let Kaga kiss him. It was weird, he thought, how well they fit together. He was still angry about the phone thing, but felt a little stupid for falling for it, so he decided to let it go. Kaga opened his mouth a bit, and Tsutsui did the same to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke. Both feeling out of breath. Kaga laid back down, pulling Tsutsui down on top of him.

After a few black coffees, they were both wide awake for the time being. Kaga opted to go next door to a restaurant and pick up something to eat for breakfast, since the hotel's idea of continental was cereal, donuts and day old bagels. Tsutsui waited in the room for him to return and decided to turn on the television to listen to the news. A reporter came on, and Tsutsui was surprised when she mentioned the name of the hotel they were staying at, saying that she was standing right in front of it.

" This morning around 5 am, the front office of this small hotel received a strange and frightening phone call from a young man reporting 'strange noises' coming from the room next door. When the clerk went to see what the noises were, he found a young girl, gagged and tied to a chair. The kidnapper had escaped, but the hostage received only minor injuries. The hotel has refused to release the name of the person who made the call, but our sources conclude that it was in one of the rooms next to the victim's. 116 or 120," Tsutsui groaned loudly just as Kaga slammed the door.

" There are news crews out there!" He exclaimed. Tsutsui covered his face and pointed toward the television, " Kimihiro, you are the only guy I know who could secretly run away from home, and then solve a kidnapping case," He laughed.

" It's not funny Tetsuo! What if those reporters get me on camera and my mom sees this?" Kaga thought for a moment.

" We'll just dress you up like a girl,"

"WHAT?!" 

" Well, the reporters will be looking to interview a 'young man,' right? We'll just dress you up as a young girl!" Kaga smiled. Tsutsui looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious or not. Finally, he concluded that he was…

This is the end for now. Originally I was going to go further, but I had conflictions and don't have as much time to write as I did when I began. Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed this. Even though it's short, it was fun writing this. Ja!

P.S. The phone thing really happened to me…my friend did it seven times in a row with his cell phone, sitting right next to me. I thought I was losing my mind…


End file.
